1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to data communications and more particularly to the management and processing of high-speed data communications within a processing device.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, communication technologies that link electronic devices are many and varied, servicing communications via both physical media and wirelessly. Some communication technologies interface a pair of devices, other communication technologies interface small groups of devices, and still other communication technologies interface large groups of devices.
Examples of communication technologies that couple small groups of devices include buses within digital computers, e.g., PCI (peripheral component interface) bus, ISA (industry standard architecture) bus, USB (universal serial bus), SPI (system packet interface), among others. One relatively new communication technology for coupling relatively small groups of devices is the HyperTransport (HT) technology, previously known as the Lightning Data Transport (LDT) technology (HyperTransport I/O Link Specification “HT Standard”). One or more of these standards set forth definitions for a high-speed, low-latency protocol that can interface with today's buses like AGP, PCI, SPI, 1394, USB 2.0, and 1 Gbit Ethernet, as well as next generation buses, including AGP 8x, Infiniband, PCI Express, PCI-X, PCI 3.0, and 10 Gbit Ethernet. A selected interconnecting standard provides high-speed data links between coupled devices. Most interconnected devices include at least a pair of input/output ports so that the enabled devices may be daisy-chained. In an interconnecting fabric, each coupled device may communicate with each other coupled device using appropriate addressing and control. Examples of devices that may be chained include packet data routers, server computers, data storage devices, and other computer peripheral devices, among others. Devices that are coupled via the HT standard or other standards are referred to as being coupled by a “peripheral bus.”
Of these devices that may be chained together via a peripheral bus, many require significant processing capability and significant memory capacity. Thus, these devices typically include multiple processors and have a large amount of memory. While a device or group of devices having a large amount of memory and significant processing resources may be capable of performing a large number of tasks, significant operational difficulties exist in coordinating the operation of multiple processors. While each processor may be capable of executing a large number of operations in a given time period, the operation of the processors must be coordinated and memory must be managed to assure coherency of cached copies. In a typical multi-processor installation, each processor typically includes a Level 1 (L1) cache coupled to a group of processors via a processor bus. The processor bus is most likely contained upon a printed circuit board. A Level 2 (L2) cache and a memory controller (that also couples to memory) also typically couples to the processor bus. Thus, each of the processors has access to the shared L2 cache and the memory controller and can snoop the processor bus for its cache coherency purposes. This multi-processor installation (node) is generally accepted and functions well in many environments.
However, network switches and web servers often times require more processing and storage capacity than can be provided by a single small group of processors sharing a processor bus. Thus, in some installations, a plurality of processor/memory groups (nodes) is sometimes contained in a single device. In these instances, the nodes may be rack mounted and may be coupled via a back plane of the rack. Unfortunately, while the sharing of memory by processors within a single node is a fairly straightforward task, the sharing of memory between nodes is a daunting task. Memory accesses between nodes are slow and severely degrade the performance of the installation. Many other shortcomings in the operation of multiple node systems also exist. These shortcomings relate to cache coherency operations, interrupt service operations, etc.
While peripheral bus interconnections provide high-speed connectivity for the serviced devices, servicing a peripheral bus interconnection requires significant processing and storage resources. A serviced device typically includes a plurality of peripheral bus ports, each of which has a receive port and a transmit port. The receive port receives incoming data at a high speed. This incoming data may have been transmitted from a variety of source devices with data coming from the variety of source devices being interleaved and out of order. The receive port must organize and order the incoming data prior to forwarding the data to a destination resource within the serviced device or to a transmit port that couples to the peripheral bus fabric. The process of receiving, storing, organizing, and processing the incoming data is a daunting one that requires significant memory for data buffering and significant resources for processing the data to organize it and to determine an intended destination. Efficient structures and processes are required to streamline and hasten the storage and processing of incoming data so that it may be quickly forwarded to its intended destination within or outside of the servicing device.